1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimmable user interface. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems, methods and computer program products for selectively dimming a user interface to allow for simultaneous display of the user interface with other content and more particularly to simultaneously displaying the user interface and a television program in the same window.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Today, people are able to access and surf the Internet using, for example, a television set and a set top box. These set top boxes typically require minimal computer knowledge yet they provide users with many of the same advantages that are attainable over traditional computers. A user can send and receive email messages, engage in instant messaging, chat, and surf the web using a set top box coupled with a display device such as a television set.
By connecting to the Internet through a computer or other processing device such as a set top box, users are able to perform many different functions. A user, for example, can check the traffic reports, view the latest news developments, print articles, shop, order tickets, listen to radio stations, view movie trailers, and the like. Users are often only restricted to the speed of their connection with the Internet.
Set top boxes, however, are not limited to providing users with access to the Internet. Some set top boxes, for instance, have the ability to digitally record television programs, which gives users flexibility regarding the television programs that they view. Programs are often recorded using electronic program guide (EPG) data that can be searched and viewed by the user. Once a program is identified from the EPG data, the set top box can be instructed to record that program. In addition to recording programs, set top boxes also permit users to set reminders, quickly retrieve recorded programs, fast forward through recorded programs, and other features that provide users with control over what they want to watch on the television set.
Another advantage of some set top boxes is the ability to let users directly interact with certain, enabled programs. For example, users may be able to participate with their favorite game shows, see local weather conditions during the weather forecast, access sports statistics during sporting events, research breaking news stories during the news hour, and the like while watching television. Set top boxes combine television programming with Internet data to provide more informative and entertaining television.
In spite of all the advantages provided by of set top boxes, providing interactive television is not without problems. Generally stated, the screen area of display devices becomes a scare resource when it is shared between multiple applications. In other words, the ability to display television programs and other content such as Internet data including interactive content must be balanced on the screen of the television set. This problem is significant because most people enjoy the advantages and functionality provided by set top boxes and do not want to turn those features off in order to watch a television program on a full screen.
Displaying data or other content associated with interactive television or with other set top box applications simultaneously with a television program limits the space that is available for displaying the television program. In other words, the television picture is minimized into a defined window and that small window is surrounded with interactive television controls or other content. As more interactive controls or content are added to the screen, the size of the television window will necessarily become smaller. At some threshold, the television window will still be visible, but watching television may not be enjoyable for the user. In this case, the user is faced with a choice. The user will either watch television in a small window or forego some of the advantages provided by the user interface that surrounds the small window.
Another approach is to provide a translucent overlay on top of a full screen television window that appears and disappears at the user's direction. In this case, the user's ability to view television is often distracted by the translucent overlay. Alternatively, the user can turn the overlay off and thus lose the advantages of interactive television, for example. For example, a user may be watching a sporting event while the overlay displays data related to other events. If the user turns the overlay off, then the user will not be able to interact with the sporting event. Alternatively, the overlay may interfere with the user's enjoyment and view of the current television program.